Fated to Love You
by Nana Eddy
Summary: This is just another typical love story about an Idol (Kim Jaejoong of JYJ/DBSK) and his fan. He was a famous international K-Pop star and she was just another foreigner fan. By chance or by fate they met again and again. Will the chance meeting lead to a sweet ending or will it remain just another memory?
1. Chapter 1: You Know What?

_Hi all, it has been ages since i wrote anything, so don't expect much. This is just another typical love story about an Idol (Kim Jaejoong of JYJ/DBSK) and his fan. *DISCLAIMER. It is all just made up story. Has nothing to do with real life (or death) situation. I really don't know them personally (nor have I researched about them enough) so my depiction of the characters are totally fictional. it has no relevance to real life setting except perhaps my wishful thinking that this may happen to me. :p Any coincidence or aligned facts are most probably not intentional._ _Italic words are inner thought_

*

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Nana lies down on a concrete block looking at the sky. From a distance, she could hear excited shouts as some idols languidly saunters into the vicinity.

"How do they find the energy to that every single time, everyday? It's only been a couple of day for me and I am already so sick of it." she said as another round of excited shouts rings in the air. She peered out from the top of the roof towards the crowd which seems to have only one focal point.

"But then again I have those two as a near example... really, what do they get out of shouting 'oppa, saranghae' to people who don't even know they exist?"

For the past three days, she had been dragged on an idol hunting trips by her cousin Ira and her friend Suzy. They manage to cover a number of talent agencies and some big TV stations in Seoul. And since Ira is the one with the knowledge on how to get around and can somewhat speak Korean, Nana had no choice but to follow them.

 _Well, they did told me the sole purpose they are visiting Seoul is to meet the Idols. but i didn't think that is literally all they would do..._ Nana let out a deep sigh at this thought.

After two days of the constant running around, Nana decided to explore the area by herself. Telling her companions to "call me when you're done". Today, her exploration leads her to a secluded area on a low roof-like open space with a clear view of the building's entrance.

"The sky is so blue here" she said to herself as she breathes in the crisp air of autumn.

A sudden burst of cries attracts her attention. She watches as a tall figure emerges from a black tinted van. He was wearing a navy turtle neck with a long black cardigan. His face was white and seem to glimmer under the sun from the distance. His current short hair sporting a few lose strands that dances as the wind passes by. His every steps seems to exudes charisma and confidence even from where Nana was standing in the distance, she was mesmerized.

"Wow. That kind of presence, no wonder the girls are tripping over themselves."

Suddenly the Idol stopped in his tracks and seems to be looking straight at where she is. As if by reflex, Nana ducked and hid out of view.

"No way! He can't be looking at me, right?" She felt her heart beating wildly.

"But, why am I hiding? It's not like I did anything wrong!" It doesn't make sense, but that 5 seconds that she felt like their eyes met rendered her breathless.

"Come on Nana, don't tell me you're going Idol crazy too? Hahaha"

Shaking her head disbelieving herself, Nana sat on concrete block. Hands supporting herself as she leaned back to let her face feel the sun.

"maldo andwae"

A male voice made nana jump out of her daydream, and in her haste to stand she took a wrong step and like a scene straight from a romantic comedy flick she stumbled right into his arm.

"guenchana?" he said looking concerned and somewhat perplexed at the girl currently in his arm.

"oh, s-s sorry, thank you, biannimida, a-a are you okay?" Nana replied, stuttering, flustered, as she tries to straightened herself up.

"yes, I am okay. Do you speak Korean?" He gave himself a mental kick for surprising the girl like that. It's just that he couldn't believe his eyes and just had to check himself.

"Not enough to make a conversation." said Nana with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry for surprising you. I thought no one but me know of this place. When I saw someone here from the entrance I just had to make sure..."

"Oh? Is this a private place? I'm sorry.. I didn't realize..."

"Oh no, not at all. It is a public place. it is just that no one else ever comes here but me. Well, no one else know of this place... and now you."

"Well it has a nice view, and seems to be a good place to run away from that crowd there." Nana peered towards the beautiful face now standing beside her. "Are you running too?"

"Sometimes. When it gets too noisy." He said looking at the sky. "And sometimes just to stop for a while and look at the sky like this."

Nana followed his lead and look at the sky.

Click, *Click

Nana turned towards him to see him taking photos of the sky. He smiled to her. "The sky is exceptionally blue today. Don't you think so?"

That smile almost made her faint. _Gosh this guy is so gorgeous!_

"Can we keep this place quiet?" He said looking at Nana with a smile in his eyes.

"If that is your way to ask me to keep this place a secret, then ermmm... maybe yes." Nana replied with a chuckle.

"Maybe?" He said puzzled

"Look, I am going to be frank, i would probably never have a chance to meet you again after this. Or anyone half as good looking as you are. So, i will keep this place a secret, but in return can I have a photo with you? if you don't want to I will not post it anywhere. Just something for me to keep and to proof I was not hallucinating. Kol?"

He looked so serious that Nana almost regretted what she said. Did i went overboard? I mean, it is just a photo right?

"Hmm.. On two conditions." He said after a while.

"Yes?" Nana waited, suspense building up in her.

"One, I don't make deals with stranger. So you need to tell me your name."

Nana laughs at this. "Ok that made sense... I am Nana Eddy. You can call me Nana. Nice to meet you." Nana held out her hand for a handshake.

"I am Jaejoong Kim. Nice to meet you too." He reaches out for her outstretched hand.

"I know who you are. Can I call you Jae?"

"Sure, go ahead"

The handshake seems to linger a moment too long.

"Ermm, and the second condition?" asked Nana letting go of their hands.

"I want a copy of that photo." His smile stretched to his eyes making a little wrinkle by his eyes. "Kol?"

"Kol!" Nana cant help but to smile back. Nana took out her phone for a photo. But after the first snap, her phone rang.

"Hello, ah okay. Where we separated just now? Sure I'll be there in... Hello? Hello?"

"Is there a problem?" Jae asked as he saw her looking at her phone with a disturbed expression.

"My phone just died. I didn't even get a proper photo. and so i have no idea how to fulfil your second condition."

"Simple" Jae said as he moves closer to her, he took out his phone. Going across her shoulder embrace like position he says"Smile!" and snapped a photo.

Nana felt herself stiffen. Her heart felt like it was just about to jump out. She was saved from reacting when his phone rings.

 _Sounds like his manager is looking for him_. Nana thought to herself as she listens to him speaking.

Jae finished his conversation after a while. His manager was making a fuss and lecturing him for his disappearing act. He was getting nervous as the next appointment is happening in 10minutes.

Jae turned to where Nana was only to find her no where to be seen.

 _I didn't imagine her did I?_ He looked at the photo from his phone. "No, she is real. I will see her again. Like we did before. Like we did today.. I'm sure."

*

 ** _Jae's memories_**

He saw her first two days ago and he recognized her first today. And both times he picks her out from among hundreds of people passing by and surrounding him. He don't know why but it feels like there was an invisible force that pulls him to look at her direction just like today. And today as she was looking at the sky, she looks so unreal that he can't help but to snap a picture just to prove that she is real. He thought to himself, _she is beautiful.. even on that day too.._

When he first saw her she was smiling as brightly as she did today and looked like a little angel fluttering about. no, she wasn't what you will call a classic beauty, nor a model type or idol type that he is used to. She is small, standing a full head shorter than him, slightly plump with curves just at the right places. she has small white face, when she smile, her eyes smiles along, and she has an unorthodox half dimple forming along her smile line. She was wearing a simple floral long dress that day with a flower crown to complete her look. She was laughing with her friends and was passing out dried leaf to passerby and saying something to them with a smile.

 _She probably doesn't remember a random brooding stranger in a hoodie that she passed by, but she made my difficult day feels a lot lighter and brighter._

As she passed him, she handed him a dried leaf and said, "Smile, everything is going to be just fine". As she disappears from his view, he looked at the dried leaf. There scribbled on the leaf was

"Hey you, you are going to be okay. Lift up your head and live with a smile :)"

*

 **Nana's Memories**

 _I can't believe I met Jae again!_ the last time she saw him, she regretted it so much that she didn't think of taking a photo with him! The odds of her running to him was little to none. It's a miracle that it happen the second time. It's a pity she had to leave so abruptly like that. She can see Ira and Suzy were looking about for her while seemingly trying to get her on the phone. They must be worried as they can't get her on the phone. She wanted to say goodbye to Jae but the phone call looked too serious to be disrupted. So she decided to leave quietly.

It was a clear day like today when she first saw him. _He probably doesn't remember me.._

That day, before continuing to their next destination, Nana manage to persuade her companions to have a little walk and see the autumn leaves. As if he was calling out for help, she saw him sitting on a bench looking down to the earth. He was wearing all black with a cap and a hoodie. He looks like the world is about to weigh down on him.

 _Why do these people always think that wearing like that will make people unable to recognize them? they stood out like a sore thumb actually. He must have had a bad day to be looking like that. He doesn't even realize that people are looking at him, obviously recognizing him, but with the air around him, they are just too scared to get close._

"Ira, lend me your sharpie for a while"

Nana collect some dried leaves and start scribbling things on it. She turned to her companions and said, "Let's spread some positivity." without waiting for her friends to responds, she laughs and starts to randomly passing out the leaves with words of encouragement to passerby. And just as casually, she approached the brooding figure and passed him the leaf. As she was walking away, she turned to look at him looking at the leaf.

And before he was out of view, she saw him smiling.

*

 ** _" jayuropge mannaseo sumjugyeo salmyeon eotteohge,_**

 ** _ige nugu chaegimilkka?_**

 ** _geugeon neo, na rago hal geot do eopseo_**

 ** _danji sarang hanamyeon dwae..._**

 ** _nan sarang hanamyeon dwae"_**

" _How is it that I met you of my free will and I ended up not being able to breathe freely,_

 _Whose responsibility is this?_

 _We can't say that's ours or mine_

 _All we need is love..._

 _All I need is love"_

-Kim Jaejoong, 그거 알아? (You Know What?)


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings

_Okay, I admit it is difficult to make this subject an interesting read. I guess this is just an outlet for me to daydream coz I had so much fun writing this with a smile on my face. I hope that Jaejoong's fans would enjoy day dreaming along with me._

* * *

"Ok, let's take a break, everyone! Jaejoong, can we talk?" Director Park call up to Jae discreetly during the break.

"Yes, Hyung"

"Guenchana?"

"Dae, Hyung. wae yo?

"You seem a little... distracted. Is there any problem?"

" Ah, no, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You seemed restless. And you are making mistakes that you usually don't. The concert is tomorrow" Director Park is genuinely worried about Jae. Jae tends to keep his feelings bottled up inside and rarely likes to talk about his problem or stress until it explodes. Luckily, he has his music as his outlet. But sometimes everything just gets too overwhelming for him and he overworks himself to the point of exhaustion.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry. I just need a little air to straighten my thoughts out." turning to his manager, Jae asked "When am I due for the next rehearsal?"

"Ermm in 3 hours" said his manager after looking at the schedule.

" Make it 5 hours. I will push up the technical team slot. You go and get your rest." said Director Park.

"Thank you. And sorry again Hyung."

"Are you going out alone again?" Ask his manager. Sometimes, to his absolute woe, Jae would run off on his own for hours with no news. This made him really nervous as the manager especially when he could not get in contact with his artist.

"Dae, just for a while. Don't worry I will keep my phone on. Call me if there's anything." Jae feels sorry for his manager everytime he needs some time alone. That's why at other times he tries his best to stay out of trouble, to make up for the times that he knows his manager will be anxious when he goes off on his own.

"Alright. and Jae, please be careful" nothing he could say that would make Jae change his mind. The best he could hope for is for Jae to stay safe.

Jae walks out from the side entrance of the hall. The front and back entrance are filled with fans and anti-fans who is waiting for him. Lately his anti-fans had been rather aggressive. It is one thing to hurt him, but it becomes a problem when others get hurt too. They have been posting up bad remarks about him and recently even putting up a gay-porn depiction image of him and his ex-group member Yunho at his concert venue. And this enrage his fans and had caused a bit of brawls between them.

 _I'm not sure if they are actually fans or anti-fans. But no one should get hurt on the accounts of me._

He threaded carefully along a hidden path. As soon as he pass the group gathered together, he should be in the clear. He just passed the main group and was about the breathe a sigh of relief when he bumped into someone.

"Oppa. Jaejoong oppa?" She said looking up on him.

He quickly hid his face and excuse himself. But a few fans overheard the exchange and started to approach him. He walks as fast as he could and soon broke into a run when the group is closing on him.

 _Just a little more at that corner._

After he passed a corner of the walls, he saw an opening for an alley which he quickly duck in to hide from the coming crowd. He bumped into someone who almost screamed in surprise but he quickly put his hand on her mouth and pin her to the wall to keep her from shouting. The alley was narrow. Just a little wider space for 1 person to walk through. He quickly whispers to the girl

"Sorry about this. but don't scream. I'll let you go in a while." he waited a little for the crowd to pass the area before letting the hands on her mouth drop.

"You didn't need to do that you know. I wouldn't have screamed or run." said a familiar voice.

He turned to look at the girl that is still in between of him and the wall. She smiled to him. There was something mischievous in her smile plus the position they are in that made him have a sudden urge to just kiss her.

"So we meet again. Running again are we?" Nana said after a while. Jae was obviously shocked to see her. But his gaze was so intense it rattled her a little. "Do you mind?" she said indicating to his hand that is still holding her shoulders.

"Ah, sorry. What are you doing here?" Jae said after composing himself and letting her go.

"Exploring. Are you looking for a safe path away from the mob? " Jae give a nod to this. "Follow me" Nana said with a wink and a smile.

She lead him through a maze of alleys for a while until they reach a clearing. Somehow they have managed to come to a park. She continue walking until they reach a shaded area where they can clearly see the park and sit down without being interrupted.

"How did you know of this place? I am supposed to be the local here but I feel like a tourist." Jae said as he sits down next to Nana.

"I told you that I have been exploring."

"Usually people don't explore alleys and hidden area"

Nana laugh at this statement.

"True. I guess I am just unusual." She said looking at his teasing face.

"That explains it." Jae said laughing.

"Actually, I was bored. My friends were joining the rest of the crowd waiting to catch a glimpse of you. The first hour, I was there too. But then, I decided to imagine of ways to leave the hall undetected if I were you. And three hours later, I have the route mapped out perfectly. I didn't think I would actually bump into you like that... Now I feel sorry for my friends."

 _She is so animated._ Jae thought as she is relaying the story. Watching her talking with ease like this makes him feel calm.

"Are you here for my concert tomorrow?" Jae ask

"Well, yes and no." Jae raised an eyebrow to this waiting for her to explain.

"Yes, we are here because we know you will be having a concert tomorrow. But, no we are not going for it."

"Why not?"

"One because the tickets are a little above what we can afford. We need to survive for another week here. and two, even if we can somehow get the funds, your tickets are sold out."

"Oh yeah..." Remembering the excited shouts from his marketing team a last week when the tickets were completely sold out "Bianne." Jae replied with a smile.

 _Again that smile. Does he know just what that smile does to my poor heart?_

"You know what, I read this sometime ago in one of your interview, and I know you don't like it, but really, you are seriously beautiful. Good looking or handsome is really not enough to describe you. Guy or not."

"Wow, you are really straightforward. Never had anyone throw that to my face before. hahah. Thank You."

"You are welcome. You should believe your fans. When they say something to you in front of you, most likely they are telling the truth."

"Are you saying you are a fan?"

"of course I am." Nana gives a small laugh. "Why?"

"You don't act like one..."

"What? you mean like following you to places I know you will appear? or trying to get close to you and take pictures with you? or fawning over your looks? oh wait, I already did all those..." Nana replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

Jae laughs heartily to her mischievous reply.

"You know what I meant..."

Nana chuckled before replying "Yes. The word 'fan' is derived from the word 'fanatic' which means excessive enthusiasm or intense uncritical devotion to someone. Well, I guess, my attitude hasn't exactly show that. But in the modern sense of the word I think I can be considered as one. There are many fans who would go through lengths to support you by going to your concerts and appearances, buying your albums and follow your every news. These are the fans that you will see and come to meet you, your active fans. Of course there is also the aggressive ones like you sesaeng fans." Nana gives a little shudder at the thought."But I believe there are fans like me too. We are there in the background supporting you but we might not take initiatives to put ourselves there."

"A passive fan?" Jae asked

"Well, more like realistic fans." Nana said with a grin. "We realize that well, our finances are not at it's best to go for your concerts. And even when we do have the extra dough to go, we realize there is little to no chance for us to actually meet you in person or for you to notice us at all unless we get the VVIP package that allows us to go for you signing sessions - which unfortunately brings us back to our finances issues. And realistically speaking, we can't get close to you under normal circumstances anyway. So we opt to admire you from far, and buying your albums or singles to support you." she look at him for a moment. Enjoying the view that is in front of her.

"The main thing about us your fans is that we like your work. be it your song, your music, your acting and we would always be there to support you and wishing for your success." She added after a while.

"Maybe I don't know all of your songs or memorize the lyrics by heart. Maybe I don't follow every other news that came out about you and maybe because of my reality, I have not been going to your concerts. But, I have followed your career for 10 years now. I think that is a devotion in itself don't you agree?" She turns her head to see Jae looking straight at her.

"Thank You for supporting me all these years." He said with a little bow.

"Hahha... now you're just making it awkward. I am just telling you this so you'd realize that there are all sorts of fan. I believe, your anti-fans are also a kind of your fan."

"What makes you think so?"

"They know news about you as fast as if not faster than us, they are at every appearance you make and they care to listen and watch your work. Sure they say smack about you, but why bother following someone you hate at all? Wouldn't it be easier to just ignore? If they have no interest in you, they would not have done that. People say love and hate is separated by only a thin line."

"I guess that makes sense." Jae said while having a mix emotion on his face an looking faraway to the park. "But sometimes, it gets too much. Other people get hurt. And that makes it more difficult"

"I can't even begin to understand your situation. I can't say anything about the people that get hurt. That just shows that you are more than desrving to be loved." She smiled at him, trying to make him feel better. "Ermmmm... maybe, you can just think of it as a tough love that these anti-fans are showing you? I believe, one simply cannot hate someone so much if there is no love."

Jae look at the girl next to him. She was looking at him earnestly and is obviously trying to cheer him up.

"or you can just say, TO HELL WITH THEM!" Nana suddenly screamed. Which took him such surprise. When he look at her she was giving him a big grin.

"Come on try it. The park is empty. Bet you will feel better."

On normal circumstances when he is in his normal state he would have realized that this is a foolish thing to do in public and as a well known figure he should not do this at the risk of jeopardizing his image..

"TO HELL WITH THEM!" he finds himself screaming before he could stop himself.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOU!" Nana chimed

"YEAH WHO CARES!"

both of them take turns shouting a few times sometimes cursing out to the sky.

Suddenly from the distance they heard

"OH SHUT UP!"

which made both of them laugh so hard that they were laying on the ground.

"That is so much better" Nana said

"What is?" Jae asked

"Your laughing face." Nana answered with a smile.

"Thank You for making me feel better."

"Nnn. I didn't do much. I was having as much fun."

"Let me repay you." Jae said looking serious

"No you don't have to. Being with you here, is a present itself." Nana answered sincerely

"Please, I insist."

"Then, hmmmm... sing for me. No, sing with me. I'll record it for my keepsakes."

"But that is not even anything..."

"for you maybe. not for me." Nana replied while looking at him earnestly.

"Okay you start"

"Any song? Any key?"

"Yes"

"I might be out of tune though"

"It's okay" Jae smiled at her encouragingly

Nana:

Barami momun gu shigan jocha  
 _(Even that time when the wind stays)_

Naege neomu mojaranggol  
 _(For me, it is not enough)_

Hanbone miso majimak insa  
 _(I smiled once, and give my final greeting)_

Saranghamnida geudel  
 _(I love you)_

Jae:

Shigane jicheodo sarang-e apado  
 _(I am tired now and love hurts)_

Gu shigan jocha chuogigo  
 _(But that time is just a memory)_

Majimak Insa haneyo  
 _(I'll have to say my last greetings)_

Saranghamnida Saranghamnida  
 _(I love you, I love you)_

Both (Nana harmonize)

Fly away, fly away love

Fly away, fly away love

Fly away, fly away love

Naeseng-e dan hanbone sarang-a annyeong.  
 _(In the afterlife I'll greet you again my love)_

 ** _\- Kim Jaejoong / DBSK "Insa" (Greeting)_**


End file.
